lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Issac Conmenus
Issac Conmenus is the son of Agamen, and Calchas of which make him the heir to and a current member of House Conmenus. Issac Conmenus has two siblings in the form of Lucrezia, and Selisia of which his sister Lucrezia is an incredibly devout supporter of her brother Issac and has mothered one of his bastard children while becoming the head of the Temple of R'hllor in Cyprus, while his sister Selisia was married to a cousin of the Emperor of Byzantine as a part of the arrangement to spare Cyprus fighting. Issac Conmenus is married to two women in the form of Isabella, and Beatrice Este of which Isabella was his first wife and is beyond loyal to Issac despite how much he asks of her, while Beatrice is far more deeply in love with Issac as he saved her from a violent marriage. Issac Conmenus was born the first of the three children of Agamen Conmenus of whom at the birth of Issac was the King of Cyprus. When he was eight he was sent to squire on the eastern coast of Cyprus and during this time he would father two bastards with the sisters of House Este in the form of Isabella, and Beatrice Este of whom both loved him and fathered his children. At seventeen his affair with the two Este daughters ended when their father married Beatrice to a Greek noble and only weeks after this she was shipped away to Greece leaving their child behind with him where he would send it to his family in the capital of Nicosia. Issac would be commanded to return to Nicosia following the birth of his second child with Isabella and thus at the age of eighteen he would become the commander of the Royal Guard of Nicosia. Converted to R'hllor during his time in the Royal Guard of Nicosia he would become the center of the religion in the Kingdom and would shortly afterwards marry Isabella Este before murdering her father for attempting to send her away. Issac following the murder of Denmus Este would travel to Greece with his wife and there he would conspire and bribe his way to the murder of Beatrice's husband and stole her back to his side and on the sacred hill of Rhodes would marry her taking his second wife. History Early History Issac Conmenus was born the first of the three children of Agamen Conmenus of whom at the birth of Issac was the King of Cyprus. As a young boy he was babtised as a Roman Catholic but throughout his childhood he never attended church as his father was a non-believer and didn't want his son to see the church that he secretly despised so much. Time with House Este When he was nine he was sent to squire on the eastern coast of Cyprus with House Este of whom had the most wealth on Cyprus outside of House Conmenus. Spending time with the family he grew very close to the two daughters of Denmus Este in the form of Isabella and Beatrice Este. His relationship with the two while at first being simply a very strong friendship while they were young it slowly grew into something romantic as the three got older and came to understand the difference. Despite the two siblings both loving him he refused to pick one, and instead was able to convinse the two girls that they could all be together despite what anyone else might think. Bastards As time went by he would father two bastards with the sisters of House Este in the form of Isabella, and Beatrice Este of whom both loved him and fathered his children instead of aborting the babies as their father demanded. Beatrice sent away At seventeen his affair with the two Este daughters ended when their father married Beatrice to a Greek noble in secret. Issac learned of this only after the Greek members came to the city and his guards learned why they were there. Enraged that Beatrice might be taken from him he would storm into the mance of her father and threatened him death if Beatrice left but he was laughed at by Denmus as he believed he was beyond death due to his power, and Issac wasn't willing to kill him so the bethrothal continued. It was only weeks after this that she was shipped away to Greece leaving their child behind with him where he would send it to his family in the capital of Nicosia. It was during this time that he sought out Isabella and finding her in the small Temple of R'hllor in the city he would for the first time be introduced to the religion, and also realized how he had neglected Isabella when he learned he didn't evan know that she was a believer in R'hllor. Command Issac would be commanded to return to Nicosia following the birth of his second child with Isabella and thus at the age of eighteen he would become the commander of the Royal Guard of Nicosia. Taking Charge Converted to R'hllor during his time in the Royal Guard of Nicosia he would become the center of the religion in the Kingdom and would shortly afterwards marry Isabella Este before murdering her father for attempting to send her away. To Greece Issac following the murder of Denmus Este would travel to Greece with his wife and there he would conspire and bribe his way to the murder of Beatrice's husband and stole her back to his side and on the sacred hill of Rhodes would marry her taking his second wife. Family Members Beatrice Este Cover Amazing Front.jpeg|Beatrice Este - Wife|link=Beatrice Este Isabella Este Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Isabella Este - Wife|link=Isabella Este Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Issac Conmenus Beatrice Este Cover Amazing Front.jpeg|Beatrice Este - Wife/Lover|link=Beatrice Este Isabella Este Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Isabella Este - Wife/Lover|link=Isabella Este House Karalis.png|Antares Karalis - Best Friend|link=Antares Karalis Ontonia Sarkis Cover Amazing.jpg|Ontonia Sarkis - Friend|link=Ontonia Sarkis POV Role Category:House Conmenus Category:Human Category:Cretan Category:Knight Category:POV Character Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:Desciple of R'hllor Category:People Category:People of Cyprus